


An Urban Tale: The City of Vale

by Chaos_Vulpix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Expect grammar problems, Expect large gaps between updates, F/M, Freeform may occur, Lots of OCs - Freeform, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Scarlet ain't safe from groin shots here, Summer Rose is not dead, she is very much alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Vulpix/pseuds/Chaos_Vulpix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has always wanted to go out and see the world. But being stuck at Patch has always been an obstacle... until now.<br/>Having finally 'given in', her parents allow her to go move in with her half-sister Yang in the wonderful city known as Vale.</p><p>Will she fit in? Will she make friends? Will she have any regrets?</p><p>Only way to find out is to dive in head first</p><p>(This is a Modern AU. The plot of RWBY does not apply, as I will make my own canon here. And there will be some OOC, 'cause I can't avoid it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for RWBY, so please don't hate :)

The world she lived in has always intrigued her.

She wanted to see things she's never seen before.

She wanted feel foreign wind in her hair, unfamiliar ground at her feet.

But instead, she was stuck at home, looking out her bedroom window. The clouds drifting by were the only thing she found remotely interesting at the moment, with their varies shapes & sizes. Thank god the sun wasn't there to blind her. Her name was Ruby. And she was stuck at home. Well, until her parents decide to say yes or no.

Last night, she asked out loud to no one in particular that she has given up on roaming the world on a journey of self-discovery. This made her father breathe a sigh of relief. Then she stated that she wondered if she could move in with Yang, as she had just turned 16. She held back a giggle when her father's breath hitched ever so slightly.

Ruby knew that saying what she said would cause her parents to have an impromptu meeting with her uncle Qrow & Yang via video chat. Yet she still doesn't have an answer yet! Yang left when she was 16! From what she's heard, her sister has a very stable job that conveniently has a profit to support two people. Two people!

Now here she was, laying down on a bed. Bored out of her mind, with only the clouds to entertain her. Until a small scratching noise was heard from the door.

Hoping off her bed, she strolled over to the door & opened it just a little, allowing the culprit in, before shutting it immediately. Said culprit was her beloved corgi, Zwei. She remembered when he was just a puppy, stuffed inside a present. God her dad can be so eccentric sometimes.

She couldn't help but giggle as Zwei made circles around her. He can be so darn cute sometimes. Scratch that, he's cute ALL the time. "Zwei, stop. You'll make yourself dizzy" she chuckled, getting on her knees and rubbing the dog's belly, earning a bark of affection in return.

They continued to play for some time, until a knock of the door & the twist of a doorknob caught the duo's attention. It opened wide, revealing both her mother & father with small smiles on their faces. She couldn't hep but smile herself, especially when they stand next to each other. Her dad is so tall!

 _I swear she has to jump everytime she kisses him_ , she thought "Mom. Dad. What's up?". "Honey, we need to talk" said her mother, her voice was calm & her gaze reassuring. As if on cue, Zwei leaves the room as Ruby & her mother, Summer, sit on the bed, while her father, Taiyang, leans against her desk. "We've been talking about what you've said yesterday. About wanting to move in with Yang" said her father, casting his gaze over her, a small smirk on his face. "You have... so, is it a yes or a no?" Ruby stated, looking at her feet nervously, but felt reasurred when her mother put her arm around her.

"Well, we talked with your sister about it. She said it would be okay, as long as you don't act like you're part of the furniture. And your uncle as heading there for reasons he's not revealing to us, so he has offered you a ride," says Taiyang, sitting down on the other side of his daughter "And well, me and your mother talked about between us beforehand," He kisses her on the forehead " And we've decided that you can go".

Cue Ruby tackling him to the ground. "You're the best parents ever!" she squealed.

"Honey, I think your father likes breathing" says Summer, holding back her giggles.

"Oops, sorry Dad!"

* * *

 

The world she lived in has always intrigued her.

She wanted to see things she's never seen before.

She wanted feel foreign wind in her hair, unfamiliar ground at her feet.

And now, she was going to do just that.


	2. A Day Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of Ruby's fated arrival in Vale. But it's still an everyday morning for Yang, just with additional events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for big sister Yang to have the spotlight, with co-stars Blake & Scarlet  
> Just so you know, I really have no idea what Scarlet's personality is like. Once the fandom learns how he acts, then I'll add it to the story.
> 
> And don't worry, he ain't safe from groin shots here. But this chapter is relatively safe.

Vale. An ever-changing urban sprawl. Loud & proud by night, yet like every other morning, it is always quiet & contempt by the crack of dawn.

In one certain apartment, a young blonde woman slept, sprawled out on top of her bed. Her name was Yang.

She laid motionless for a while, in the same clothes & position she fell onto the bed in last night. There were a lot of patrons last night, and her boss needed all hands on deck. This meant she was behind the bar for six hours with Scarlet. Sure it was okay with her, but working for that long with five minute breaks was very taxing on her sometimes. But she loved her job, so this wouldn't ever make her miserable.

A twitch in her body signaled the beginning of her rousing, as slowly her body left the subconscious embrace of sleep, her eyes flitted open eventually as her arms stretched outwards. Looking over herself, she remembered how Scarlet volunteered to bring her home, and how she insisted that she could make it to her apartment alone. She just didn't account for crashing face first into her bed.

* * *

After a quick change of clothing, she strutted out into the kitchen towards her one friend with undying loyalty when it came to these mornings: the beloved fridge. Opening it wide, she swiped the milk & reached into a nearby cupboard for the cereal box, pushing the fridge door closed with her foot. She really didn't know why she wasn't trying to prevent herself from falling onto the floor. Maybe she was having a sudden energy boost. Maybe it was an adrenaline rush & that she was going to fall over at any minute. Maybe it was because Ruby was coming to-

...Ruby

She face-palmed, how could she have forgotten. Her younger sibling was moving into her apartment today, and she was so god damn happy! She hadn't seen her for a year. She still regretted not being able to visit on her 16th, but now she had a whole lot of time to make it up to her.

But it also meant she & Blake was going to have to clear out the guest room, which was pretty much her storage room. Yet a majority of those boxes had barely anything in them. But she had an idea. And with a quick fluid motion, her scroll was in her hands and began texting away to her new 'helper'.

_Yang: Hey Scarlet. I need to ask you for a favor_

_Scarlet: What do you need?_

_Y: Well, me & Blake are excavating the guest room because my little sister is coming today and I think we'll need to be quicker than we thought_

_S: Wait, she's coming today? You said next week_

_Y: No, I told you yesterday she was coming tomorrow. Which is today! Didn't you hear me?_

_S: Hey, not my fault I couldn't hear a god damn thing. I'll come_

_Y: Thank you :)_

_S: Just remember you owe me one_

_Y: Why else did I 'ask you for a favor'. See you at 1pm. She comes at 4_

_S: K_

She couldn't help but smile at her successful persuasion. She & Blake didn't need that much help, but it was a good excuse for a chat.

And speak of the devil, here came Blake. She & Yang had been roommates since Yang moved to Vale, with Blake putting out an ad for a new roommate, which Yang readily accepted. They hit it off on the first day & been friends ever since, though Blake still hasn't told her why the last one left.

"Hey sleepyhead" said Yang, smiling at her friend. "Hey" was the other girl's initial reply, as she threw some bread in the toaster, "I see you managed to make it home".

"Well, I had Scarlet for that. Such a gentleman"

"That's because he's easy to trick" said Blake, leaning on the counter "Look drunk enough & he's your instant ride home"

"For your information, I wasn't drunk this time. I had to do overtime, remember?"

"Oh yeah"

"And if I was drunk, I'd still be on my bed" said the blonde, putting down her spoon. "Now, speaking of people with red hair, he's coming over to help with the guest room 'excavation'"

The toaster popped Blake's breakfast out on cue, the girl swiping it onto a plate. "Do we really need help? There's not that much in there & your sister is coming in around 3pm" said Blake, reaching into the fridge & grabbing the butter, closing the fridge door. "It's only 11:30 & emptying the guest room would probably take about an half an hour".

"Look, he's coming okay" said the blonde, returning her attention to her cereal bowl.

* * *

"You sure he's coming?" Blake asked, sipping her tea.

"Of course he is" Yang answered, "Why else would I ask?"

"True, but we could've been halfway through by now" the raven-haired girl retorted, and Yang couldn't help but smile.

"Also true. But shouldn't we be polite & wait for him, hmm?" the blonde replied back, a devious smirk on her face, "And maybe he could be a gentleman & do half of it for us?"

Blake smirked, already catching on to Yang's idea of making Scarlet do half the work. 'Punishment' for taking too long, as a certain friend of theirs would put it.

And on cue, a knock was heard on the door. Yang immediately went for it, turning the doorknob & peeking through the half-opened door. "If I remember correctly, I was the one looking I was going to drop dead last night, not you" were the first words Yang uttered to the person in the hallway. "Hey, I had things to do. Not my fault Sun called me over to his place to help him & Sage deal with a 'little crisis' Neptune's having" said the voice, walking through the door to reveal their identity.

Scarlet David. One of Sun's confident & one of the only bartenders Blake knew that was on Yang's level, which was saying something.

"What's his problem this time?" Blake inquired, watching the redhead collapse onto the sofa. "Trust me, you have to see it before anyone can explain" Scarlet replied, perching himself into a sitting position. "So you can tell us anything at all, eh?" Yang asked, walking back from the closed front door. "Well, let's just say someone of importance to Neptune has decided to pop up in his life again", and if Blake remembered correctly, Neptune hasn't ever had a love life so he's not being tormented by an ex-girlfriend.

Before awkward silence set upon the three, Yang took the initiative. "Okay. Now that you're here, we can finally get to emptying the guest room". This statement made the redheaded boy give the blonde a double-take, "Wait, you haven't done it yet! Why've you been waiting for me then?" said Scarlet. "Well apparently, Yang thought it was the polite thing to do" said Blake, looking at her roommate with a smirk.

"It was the polite thing to do. Now hurry up & get in there!" ordered Yang, already shoving her friend in the guest room's general direction, despite his protests about being ordered around like a slave all of a sudden.

Blake couldn't help but grin. This was another example of Yang & Scarlet's 'dynamic friendship', be it odd to everyone outside their friendship circle. Standing up & stretching, she followed the two, because that room wasn't going to be made habitable by the time the new addition to the apartment arrived if she let this continue.

She could let it continue, but it was 1pm after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, it's just that procrastinating sometimes comes easy to me.
> 
> So, Ruby's coming next chapter. As will dear old Uncle Qrow. And I'll introduce Weiss & Winter to the mix. Heaven have mercy upon Vale.
> 
> And Neptune's little problem? We'll get to that after Ruby's finished settling in.
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
